Nightmares
by Fire Dragon Faller
Summary: When Soos is re-experiencing the same nightmare over and over again, he struggles to find a way to change the outcome. The problem is: whenever he has a realistic dream like this, it comes true. What is this nightmare, and will he find a solution? The summary may be crappy, but the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

Soos was sweeping the floor when Dipper and Stan walked by.

"Hey Soos, we're going to the mall to buy a present for Mabel to cheer her up. She's been so quiet lately.." Dipper said.

"Yeah, she really loved that pig.." Grunkle Stan said bowing his head. "Do you look after her till we're back?"

"Sure, see you later dudes." Soos waved them goodbye and when he heard the car drive away he started sweeping the floor again. _Should I check on her? Nahh, I guess she wants to be alone for now. She's been shutting everyone out for a reason.. _Soos thought to himself. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. Mabel's voice. She hadn't said a word in four days! Except for "Mm-hmm" and the soft muttering in herself. Should he go check it out, or stay here and give her the privacy she's been asking for. He didn't let curiosity go ahead of him until he heard a second voice.

Slowly, he tiptoed up the stairs. The voices became clearer, and Soos began to realize that there was something odd about the situation. He was now so close to the door he could identify the words that had been said. He startles at the cruel words coming from the room. Now standing at the door, he peeked through the keyhole. His body stiffened by the vision he saw. Before he knew what to do, it was too late. A gunshot was heard. And from then, everything became blurry. The last thing he saw was the lifeless girl, laying on the ground. Blood was dripping all over the floor. And the following words kept echoing in his head.

"Don't _ever _call my bluff."

* * *

"Soos. Soos! SOOS!" His grandmother shouted, turning on the light. "You had another nightmare." She explained. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I-I don't know." Soos said. His body was all sweaty. _It's been long since I had this kind of realistic dreams. This can't be good. _"Can you leave me alone for a moment?" He asked.

"Of course, do you want me to get some milk?" His grandmother offered.

"No thanks." He said. She shut the door. As soon as he heard his grandmother walk down the stairs, he began to panic. Everytime when he had these kinds of dreams, they came true. That's how he gained all his knowledge. He knew everything that happened in this town.

Sometimes he could change the outcome of something. He then kept re-experiencing the same dream over and over again, until he found a way out. Then when it happened in real life, he knew exactly what to do. That's how he saved everyone from Giffany. If only he could find a way out of this nightmare..

* * *

**A/N I had this idea in mind for a couple of weeks now and I thought I'd put the first chapter online. Should I continue or not? Leave a review if I should :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Are you ready?" Dipper asked.

"I'm always ready." Mabel said.

"Then you know what this means.."

"SYRUP RACE!" They shouted in unison.

"Go Sir Syrup!" Mabel cheered while pounding on the end of the syrup flask.

"Go Mountie Man!" Dipper was squeezing the syrup flask as hard as he could. Eventually Dipper won and coughed over the table.

"That was fun." Mabel smiled.

"Hey has one of you seen Soos? I think he's late again.." Grunkle Stan walked into the kitchen.

"Nope." They both stated.

"I'M HERE DUDES!" Soos came running into the Shack and you could see he was really tired. The bags underneath his eyes were huge.

"Well hurry, because I have another tour to guide and I need someone at the souvenir shop. Wendy disappeared again.." Stan grumbled, shaking his head.

"Okay Mr. Pines!" Soos said. _One day, I'll just be like him. _He thought, smiling uncontrollably.

* * *

The rest of the day passed just as any other day at the Mystery Shack; foolish people spending all their money at the souvenir shop, stupid questions about the rock that looks like a face, irritating kids. That, until something out of the ordinary happened. A high pitched scream could be heard all over Gravity Falls. Soos immediately knew whose voice it was and ran towards the woods. Apparently Soos wasn't the only one who identified the voice because he ran straight into Dipper.

"Ow!" Dipper cried. They both got up again and ran further into the woods. They ran and they ran until they saw the silhouette of a crying girl in the distance.

"Mabel!" Dipper reached out for her, but there was no reaction. The only thing that could be heard, were the soft sobs of a certain twelve year old. Sometimes underneath the sobs you could hear her murmer 'no'.

Dipper walked closer to her and sat next down to her. He now could see what she was crying at. There it was, it was so cruel, Waddles head. The body was nowhere to be seen, and the most horrible detail were the hollow eyes. They were cut out.

"W-Who d-d-did this?" Dipper stuttered.

Mabel softly spoke. "I-I d-don't kn-kno-ow." She managed to get out.

Soos decided to see what was up and walked towards the Mystery Twins. "Whats wrong du-" He almost fainted by the sight of the dead pig's head. He had never seen anything so sadistic and wicked. He saw Mabel staring in the hollow eyes of the pig. What was she doing to herself? She had to get away from there. "Dudes? Maybe we should go.."

"Y-Yeah." Dipper said, rubbing his eyes.

"A-Alright then." Mabel wiped away a tear and got up.

When they were back at the Shack, Mabel immediately got up to the attic. Dipper wanted to go after her, but Soos stopped him. "Maybe you should give her some space."

Soos tried to stay calm. From the outside it actually seemed like it, but from the inside he was freaking out. _This can't be happening. It's starting. Oh no, oh no.. I have to tell them. But I can't! _He remembered what happened to his parents when he told them. He couldn't let that happen to the Pines. _How long was it till __**he **__showed up? Four days right? _He only had four days?! Normally he had like two weeks! How was he supposed to find a solution in four days?! There was no time to loose. He had to find a way out of this nightmare.

* * *

**Me: That was it already, did you l-**

**Mabel: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!**

**Me: Whaat?**

**Mabel: HOW COULD YOU LET WADDLES DIE?!**

**Me: Oh that. Uhh-**

**Mabel: YOU MONSTER!**

**Me: I should change that attitude if I were you, or you'll end up dead too *scowls***

**Mabel: What?!**

**Me: Ha! Just kidding. I'd never let you die.. **

**Dipper: That's what you said about Waddles too..**

**Me: Shhh! Just do the disclaimer!**

**Dipper: Oh right. She doesn't own anything.**

**Me: Yes I do! Just not Gravity Falls. Leave a review, bye!**

**Mabel: *whispers to Dipper* She's not going to kill me right?**

**Dipper: *whispers to Mabel* I don't know.. I think she's just as crazy as Gideon.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Mabes, how are you feeling? Do you want some breakfast?" Dipper asked as Mabel walked down the stairs. She didn't reply; she only stared blankly into his eyes. "I made you some waffles, so if you're -" Dipper got cut off by the soft mumbling of his twin sister. He couldn't quite make out what it was, but it sounded a bit like 'no Dipper I'm fine'. He wasn't sure though. Dipper was becoming nervous by the odd behaviour his sister showed, and observed her every step she took. She took a glass of water and scuffed back upstairs. It was almost like she was in some kind of trance. It was weird, she never acted like this. Maybe he should check up on her. She didn't seem much like talking though. No, he should listen to Soos' advice and give her some space. After all, she might need it. Even Dipper had nightmares after what he's seen the day before..

**Me: Okay, so this chapter may be a bit short, but-**

**Dipper: It's not even 200 words!**

**Me: Did I ask you something?**

**Dipper: No, but-**

**Me: Okay, so I don't have an excuse. I was just lazy, and today I felt like writing something so I made this. But I had to stop writing because of schoolwork and if I don't upload this I'd probably procrastinate again so here it is! I think I'm gonna update soon though, because I now feel like continuing this. See you then, bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

Soos was sweeping the floor when Stan and Dipper walked by.

"Hey Soos, we're going to the mall to buy a cheer up present for Mabel. She's been so quiet lately.." Dipper said.

"Yeah, she really loved that pig.." Grunkle Stan said bowing his head. "Do you look after her till we're back?"

"NO!" Soos shouts, causing Dipper and Stan to look confused. "No I'm not! And you're staying here because Mabel is in danger!" He continues. _"Ooh I hope this works!"_

"What the heck are you talking about?" His boss asks.

"Yeah.." Dipper mumbles. "I know you're worried, but we can leave her alone for _some time _right? You told me yourself."

"Yeah but now it's different! Mabel's in danger and it's starting right-" Soos is cut off by the sound of a gunshot.

"Don't EVER call my bluff!" A somewhat familiar voice shouted. They couldn't quite identify it as it was said on the second floor.

The three raced upstairs headed towards the twin's bedroom. The door was locked, so Stan decided to kick it in. There they stood, petrified, looking at the lifeless girl. A bullet was shot straight into her heart, her eyes were half open, just like her mouth, where some saliva was dripping out. It was just what you'd expect from a horror movie, but more realistic. Dipper couldn't take it and started to vomit. Just minutes later multiple police cars and ambulances drove up the parking lot. But it was no use; they couldn't bring her back.

"Now tell me exactly what happened!" Soos could hear Sherrif Blubs say. He wanted to answer, but the scenery was already fading.

* * *

"NO!" Soos screamed. "WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING." In frustration he held up his pillow and threw it violently against the wall. "I don't got time for this.." The man-child sobbed.

_He had only three days left._

* * *

**A/N: Yaay, update! Yeah, that took me long enough. hehehe. I'll try to update more regularly. Please leave a review, it keeps me motivated ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, it has been a while I know. But here it is! also I want you guys to know I'm going to change my username to **Fire Dragon Faller**. That's all. Enjoy reading, and don't forget to leave a review! It makes my day :)

* * *

It had been two days since the brutal murder if Waddles. How was it possible that it happened. One second Mabel was taking a walk with Waddles in the woods. But he didn't want to move along, so she counted till three and took off without him, with the thought he would follow her. Instead she heard a loud squeal and thought it was just him desperately running after him. So she laughed and turned around, to see the horrifying image. It was all her fault; if she hadn't took off without him, this would have never happened! How could she be so stupid! She could NEVER forgive herself for thi-

"Hey sis." A comforting voice said. The girl slowly turned around to see her twin brother standing in front of her. He had a faint smile on his face and his eyes had a sparkle that made her feel so vulnerable. A greeting so soft that only people within a meter could hear it escaped her lips. She could see he was fighting against his tears. He bit his lip and with a soar voice he said, "I've thought about it, and I figured maybe you could use some space. So I'm sleeping on the couch for as much time you'd like me to." A tear rolled down his face, and not knowing what to do Mabel came closer to give him a hug. As soon as she embraced the boy in her arms he started to sob. Between the sobs she could hear him say stuff like 'I just can't stand seeing you like this' and 'I miss you Mabel'. After a minute or two she let him go and looked him in his watery eyes. She could see how confused she was about not crying, but the truth was: she couldn't cry anymore. With Waddles gone she had this hole inside of her and she didn't know how to deal with it. She felt empty, and all she knew was that she was to blame.


End file.
